The Administration/Budgeting/Operations and Biostatistics &Data Integration will provide centralized grant administration, communications, data sharing, and statistical analyses for the projects. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, promote translational efforts and direct efforts toward the Program goals and outcomes. In addition, the Biostatistics and Data Integration part of this core will create and operate a secure web site for the interchange of data, communications, and the evaluation of Program progress. Specific aims include: 1. Provide basic administrative and services to the investigators. [unreadable] This includes the management of supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications. This core will continue to provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among team members, aid in the prioritization of resources, and facilitate resolution of any problems that affect team members. [unreadable] Provide publication services to the investigators for project-related communications including preparation of manuscripts, posters, abstracts and other publications. 2. Provide data management and statistical analyses for all projects. [unreadable] To collaborate with project investigators in the formulation of hypotheses and study design. [unreadable] To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data including both descriptive summary statistics and sophisticated inferential procedures. [unreadable] Provide timely review, quality assurance, dissemination of the results gleaned from investigations in all projects. [unreadable] To install data prioritization evaluation and inter-institutional secure website for sharing and storing data bases. Provide access in real time to data sets and standardization of data sets to permit data managers from all institutions to have input on final statistics and direct modeling and experimental design over the program course. 3. Organize monthly meetings of the Program Steering Committee including teleconferences. [unreadable] This Steering committee shall consist of the Project Pis, Core Directors, and key staff members. 4. Organize weekly Program Project Retrovirology laboratory data meetings for all members of the project and their laboratory members. 5. Organize annual Internal and External Review Board meetings. [unreadable] Each panel of experts shall assess the Program effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical evaluation, and administrative effectiveness. The scientist on each board will review experimental findings and translational outcomes, help prioritize investigations, review the coordination of collaborations, and evaluate concepts that emerge from the studies. 6. Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses. [unreadable] This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures to provide superior Program management.